


Courier x Reader Headcanons

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Contains Fluff, F/M, M/M, contains whether or not you're a regular civilian or an akudama, courier headcanons, courier x reader headcanons, cuteness, gender neutral reader, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Courier x Reader head canons that were requested on Tumblr.
Relationships: Courier (Akudama Drive)/Main Character, Courier (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Courier x Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> @saksukei Request: hi! can I request some (akudama drive) courier x reader fluff headcanons where courier likes the reader. thank you! :) 

**_If You’re a Regular Civilian:_ **

  * Courier might have met you while out on a mission. 
  * Perhaps he was smoking his cigarette on a lonely street corner, or maybe he was busy paying patronage to one of the many street vendors of Kansai. 
  * Regardless, the instant he sees you, he doesn't think much of you at first. 
  * However—
  * Perhaps it was your smile, your kindness that endears him to you. Maybe you say hello in greeting, or maybe you offer him your umbrella underneath the drizzling rain. 
  * In a world ruled by propaganda and fear of Akudama, it’s refreshing to meet someone who is free with their affections and love. 
  * He doesn’t let you think that it’s admirable of you, at first—or if ever.
  * He’s a closed off man with few emotions to spare. He’s lived in Kansai all of his life and he knows the ins and outs of every nasty crevice and hole that is basically filled to the brim with malcontents and maliciousness. 
  * But he doesn't speak of your naivete.
  * He simply nods his head in greeting.
  * And that’s how your first meeting goes.
  * From then on, perhaps you see each other at the same place many times over the next few weeks (be it the cheap takoyaki vendor or the shady little convenience store at the street corner). 
  * If you’re always polite and kind to him, things that are so hard to come by in Kansai, color him surprised and intrigued. How were you able to retain such positivity and light in such a dystopia? A part of him looks forward to your talks with him (despite him not contributing as much as he should) even though he thinks it better if you stayed away from him. 
  * If, for some reason, you’re not as kind or as pure as he thinks you are, he might be just as surprised. True, Kansai was not a place that coddles those with pure hearts, to see such behavior and proof from you? It was a mystery that he wanted to solve: just what made you that way? He may not be a curious man by nature, but kudos to you… He might just engage you in surprisingly philosophical conversation.
  * If your pseudo-friendship continues, perhaps he lets slip that he’s an Akudama. 
  * Not because he’s careless.
  * No, it’s because he wants to test you.
  * Will you reject him on the principle alone? Would you become afraid of him because of the mere association with the seedy criminals of Kansai’s underground society? 
  * Dear reader, that’s up to you to decide.
  * Reject him in fear, and he’ll be disappointed, but not surprised. The life of an Akudama didn’t guarantee long-term relationships. If you did make an impact on him, however, perhaps he keeps an eye on you just in case that you’re safe. 
  * If, for some odd reason, you embrace him for who he is and who he is associated with, words cannot describe how he feels for you. Is it a wonder? Contentment? 
  * For a perceptive man such as him, he doesn’t quite know what to make of you.
  * From then on, he confides more in you and eventually, if you’re lucky, there comes a day when he smiles at you—carefree and loving as he holds you close.



**_If You’re an Akudama:_ **

  * As an Akudama (a mobile one at that), it’s more than likely that he has met you on more than one occasion.
  * You could be part of a drug cartel, a gang member/leader, or maybe you just happened to be on the wrong side of the law one too many times. 
  * Either way, he knows you by sight. 
  * If the both of you are Akudama, it might be harder to pursue a romantic relationship with him. However, it is still possible.
  * He’s a courier and he can’t be too biased or partial towards someone because any of your enemies (if you have any) could be his next employer and he needs to make a living somehow. Still, if caught in a pinch and he happens to see that you’re in distress and you also happen to be one of his benefactors, chances are he might save you from time to time. 
  * Maybe you catch his eye whenever you’re engaging in illegal activity. Perhaps you don’t kill people just for fun or demand too high a price from your victims. 
  * A moral code? He thinks to himself and finds that intriguing. 
  * A place like Kansai breeds bad people like him like cockroaches in a nasty apartment—to see that you have a sense of right and wrong in a world gone completely sideways… he’s intrigued. 
  * If you really want to pursue a romantic relationship with him, be sure to approach him. He’s a solitary man by nature and likes to keep his personal and professional lives separate. Show him how much you want him, care for him, and he might just return the favor. 
  * Of course, you better hope that you also have a lot of cash on hand or a worthy mission worth getting behind because he’s as stubborn as a brick wall with an inner morality code that you can’t possibly fathom.
  * In other words, you got your work cut out for you, but you’re an Akudama.
  * You’ll find a loophole or a shortcut into his heart.



**_MISC:_ **

  * Courier loves his motorcycle. If you want to be with him, be sure to pay his bike the proper amount of respect you would give him. 
  * On that note, get ready for a lot of late night rides where you can feel the wind in your hair and your cheek resting against his back.
  * Courier is, surprisingly, a good cook. If you happen to have some extra cash, make sure to get your kitchen fully stocked with high quality produce so that he can show his appreciation for you by cooking for you.
  * Don’t be afraid to hold his hands, including his prosthetic. A part of him will always associate his lost limb with failure and the darkness of Kansai, but maybe you can help alleviate those thoughts of negativity. 
  * Ruffle his hair and hug him from behind by wrapping your arms around his waist. He likes it, though, he might not say it.
  * He’s gruff and rough around the edges, but once you have him wrapped around your finger, he’s more likely to show physical affection. 




End file.
